memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Religion
]] (2151)]] prays to an idol of the Blessed Exchequer]] Religion, or faith, was an abstract set of ideas, values, or experiences developed from cultural interaction. It usually revolves around the idea of the supernatural, sacred, divine, or the highest truth. Religion encompasses ancestral or cultural traditions, writings, history, and mythology, as well as personal faith and mystic experience. It is often codified in prayer, ritual, and religious law. Comparative religion was a subject taught in the Federation in the early 23rd century. ( ) The primary faiths of Earth were considered to include Christianity, Judaism, Islam, Hinduism, Buddhism, Shinto, and Wicca. During Doctor Phlox's stay on Earth, he made a point of studying a number of Earth religions, including Buddhism, Hinduism and Christianity. ( ; ) In 2151, Andorian Commander Thy'lek Shran asked Keval if he lost faith in their mission when Shran ordered a search the same rooms of the Vulcan monastery at P'Jem again and again. ( ) In 2370, Alixus wondered if new truths could be found in man's ancient religions. ( ) In 2372, Kira Nerys attributed Miles O'Brien and Jadzia Dax's ability to converse at ease with Benjamin Sisko to the fact that unlike in hers, he was not a significant figure in either of their religions. ( ) Upon hearing Odo lament the lack of a shared faith between himself and Kira in 2375, Julian Bashir reminded him that there were other faiths. ( ) As of 2376, the presence of in orbit above Kelemane's planet had inspired several aspects of their culture, including religion. ( ) While trying to discourage the belief that the crew of were spirit folk, Michael Sullivan cautioned that "superstition is the religion of fools." ( ) Theologies and deities Bajoran * Bajoran religion * Bajoran prophecy * Pah-wraiths ** Cult of the Pah-wraiths ** Kosst Amojan * Prophets ** Celestial Temple D'Arsay * Ihat * Korgano * Masaka Delphic Expanse * Guardians, Makers Dominion * Founders Ferengi * Divine Treasury ** Blessed Exchequer ** Celestial Auctioneers ** Registrar * Vault of Eternal Destitution Human * See: Human religion ** Greek mythology ** Buddhism ** Christianity ** Hinduism ** Islam ** Judaism ** Shinto ** Wicca Klingon * Gre'thor ** Barge of the Dead ** Cavern of Despair ** Fek'lhr ** Kos'Karii * Kahless the Unforgettable ** The Story of the Promise * Klingon mythology * Sto-vo-kor ** River of Blood Mintakan * Overseer Ocampa * Caretaker * Comra Takarian * Holy Pilgrim * Holy Sages ** The Song of the Sages Ventaxian * Ardra ** Contract of Ardra Voth *Voth Doctrine Vulcan * Vulcan mythology Religious sites Bajoran * Bajoran temple * B'hala * Calash Monastery * Dakeen Monastery * Kiessa Monastery * Monastery of the Kai * Iponu, Temple of Dokkaran * Kural-Hanesh, Temple of Human * Eden, Garden of * Saint Peter's Square Klingon * Boreth monastery * No'Mat, Caves of Kriosian * Akadar, Temple of Vulcan * Amonak, Temple of * P'Jem * Seleya, Mount * T'Panit, Temple of Takarian * Takarian temple See also * Armageddon * Blasphemy * Dogma * Philosophy External link * de:Religion fr:Religion nl:Religie en godsdienst Category:Mythology